1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand guards for eating utensils used in feeding infants and small children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attachments for eating utensils used by infants and small children have previously been proposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,055 J. L. Wertz proposed mounting on a spoon a large diameter face of a clown which hid the hand of the person feeding the child. The face was at right angles to the spoon handle. Because the face was comparatively thin with respect to the diameter a special hub was required to support the guard on the spoon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,793 A. Crapio proposed a clown face guard for children's eating utensils. The utensil was also inserted through the thin clown face. However, as support for his face the face was partially incorporated in and the rear braced by an electric battery case. This support system and the locking screws made the utensil awkward to use and clean and thus the device was impractical in terms of modern living.
Unfortunately these prior devices hindered the feeding of the child since the utensil could not be tipped forward (up) to assist the child in removing the food. Additionally, the comparatively large diameter made the utensil unwieldy.
It is an object of this invention to provide an useful hand guard for children's eating utensils. It is a further object of this invention to provide amusement for the child while being fed. Still other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description.